Monstruo de dos cabezas: Inicio de la perdición
by LetortThonakill1997
Summary: Kotoha Hashibira es una adolescente cuyo mundo dio un giro de 180º con la muerte de sus padres. Desde ese entonces ya no fue lo mismo para la chica. Sin embargo su vida volvió a dar un vuelco cuando conoció en una fiesta a un hombre atractivo del cual ella se sintió atraída a penas lo vio. Douma x Kotoha R18 (contenido sexual explícito)/KNY Modern AU/Tendrá otros ships.


**Algunas aclaraciones preliminares:**

**1) En esta primera parte Kotoha aún no tiene a Inosuke, no se preocupen, aparecerá al final o en el siguiente libro de la saga.**

**2) Kotoha es amiga de Koyuki y vive con ella y Keizo (el padre de Koyuki)**

**3) El fanfic (la primera parte) es un AU moderno y tiene algunos toques de au universitario (?)**

**4) Esta historia la escribo por el eterno amor que le tengo al personaje de Douma y como no hay muchos fanfics de él siendo prota pues acá yo aporto mi granito de arena para mi lord.**

**5) El fanfic tendrá otros ships: Akaza x Koyuki (ellos serán muy importantes en este historia, si Kotoha y Douma son los protagonistas, Akaza y Koyuki serían los deuteragonistas), Yoriichi x Uta, Giyuu x Shinobu, Iguro x Kanroji, Sanemi x Kanae, Uzui x Makio, Suma y Hinatsuru) y Sumiyoshi x Suyako (en menor medida).**

**6) Tanjiro, Inosuke, Zenitsu, Nezuko, Kanao no van a aparecer (son muy peques, no los quiero pervertir**

**7) Sin más dilaciones, disfruten de este libro.**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Definitivamente le costaba demasiado superar heridas emocionales que calaban fuerte dentro suyo, si bien su estado de ánimo parecía tener signos de recuperación, estos se presentaban con lentitud: pasito a pasito, a pasos chiquitos. Habían pasado alrededor de dos meses desde que Kotoha se quedó huérfana. Su vida no volvió a ser la misma desde que sus padres perecieron en aquel accidente automovilístico y se sentía culpable. Al momento de la tragedia ella se encontraba en una fiesta que uno de sus compañeros de preparatoria había organizado para pasar un buen rato ¿Pero por qué se sentía culpable? Kotoha los había llamado a eso de las tres de la madrugada para que la recogieran ya que no estaba acostumbrada a quedarse en esos eventos hasta el amanecer, pero ellos nunca llegaron. Todavía recordaba cómo una fuerte congoja empezaba a invadirla a medida que el tiempo corría y sus progenitores no venían, hasta que un dolor muy agudo atacó su pecho. _Algo malo había pasado._

Aún divisaba los rostros de los demás presentes en la fiesta tratado de entender el angustiante malestar en el que se encontraba. Uno incluso le dio un vaso de agua bien fresca para menguar la pesadumbre de la muchacha. Y su teléfono sonó notificando una llamada entrante, llamada que había terminado por derrumbar su mundo al conocer que el emisor venía del hospital comunicando el siniestro.

Desde ese entonces nada fue igual para la joven. Ella se había acostumbrado a cantar para sus padres,de hecho, su madre le había enseñado algunas canciones para que ellas las aprenda y su padre expresaba la felicidad que sentía al escucharlas, pero tristemente Kotoha ya no contaba con ese hábito; debía asumir la realidad por lo que no volvió a cantar. Al menos no con la frecuencia de antes. Ya no recordaba cuántas veces se echó a llorar durante los tres días siguientes al triste suceso.

Volvió a su actual hogar después de haber salido a trotar por el parque más cercano ya que eso la despejaba un poco y se olvidaba de sus demonios internos. No se había percatado de que sus últimos trotes ya parecían entrenamiento de velocidad, ya no trotaba, sino que corría y ahora estaba con la respiración desbocada y sentía como su pecho y garganta se habían resecado. Sacó de la nevera una botella de agua bien fresca y le dio un trago largo para saciar la sed producto de su actividad física. Se sentó en uno de los tres blancos sofás de la sala de estar y vio el horario que marcaba el reloj colgado a un lado de la pared de color granate, apenas eran las diecinueve y treinta. La casa donde ella actualmente vivía era igual de sencilla que la de sus padres. No era ni grande ni pequeña, sino que se trataba de una casa promedio donde viviría una familia de clase media. Contaba con seis piezas: la sala de estar que se encontraba en la entrada de la casa y funcionaba como recibidor; de ella se desprendía un pasillo. Del lado derecho se hallaban primero el comedor cocina y le seguía el baño. Del lado izquierdo estaban dos cuartos y el lavadero. Si se recorría ese pasillo entonces se terminaba recorriendo la casa.

–Vaya Kotoha, regresaste más temprano.

Alzó su vista para ver a Koyuki, una tierna y agradable chica que era igual de amable que ella y por lo tanto su mejor amiga. Koyuki curvó labios en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sentó a su lado dándole un fuerte abrazo. Después de que Kotoha haya quedado huérfana fueron Koyuki y su padre Keizo quienes la alojaron en su hogar ya que ella no contaba con otros familiares cercanos y ellos eran muy amigos dela familia de Kotoha. Era tal esa amistad que Keizo se encargó de cubrir los gastos del funeral. El padre de Koyuki, pese a ser un buen hombre con una personalidad compasiva y amable, no daba su brazo a torcer. Los días previos al sepelio Keizo discutió con el que en ese entonces estaba encargado de la funeraria, pues consideraba una estafa que pretendiera vender dos ataúdes de cuatro mil yenes cada uno a ochenta y cuatro mil. Definitivamente era sacar provecho a costa del sufrimiento de una pobre muchacha de diecisiete años y eso era imperdonable. Tan bestial era el brío de la postura de Keizo en aquella negociación que el sujeto del servicio fúnebre no tuvo más remedio que recular en el precio. Empero el padre de la amiga de Kotoha dejó constancia de la actitud de aquella persona con pruebas, grabaciones de las conversaciones para ser más específicos, al mes ulterior se enteraron que los dueños de la funeraria lo despidieron por malversación de fondos y no solo eso, le iniciaron acciones legales también.

Para Kotoha fue devastador tener que soportar las cuarenta y dos horas de velatorio; es decir veinticuatro horas del día jueves, dieciocho del viernes y posterior entierro en esa tarde. Fue Keizo quién redactó el discurso de despedida y lo leyó en la ceremonia fúnebre. Antes de que los cajones se cerraran, la joven desamparada se armó de valor y les dedicó a sus difuntos progenitores sus palabras de despedida, en ellas manifestaba el profundo dolor originado por las partidas, recordaba perfectamente haber dicho que los amaba, que a partir de entonces no sabría qué sería de ella, que extrañaría cantar para ellos, que extrañaría recibir todo el amor y cariño que solo ellos sabían darle. Todavía recordaba cómo hacía el esfuerzo sobrehumano de contener el llanto mientras que su voz acongojada versaba la retahíla de tan melancólicas palabras al mismo tiempo que visualizaba cómo todos los presentes en la celebración se quebraban. Al parecer el dolor de una hija que recién perdió a sus padres apelaba a las emociones de los demás sin piedad. Los cajones se cerraron y el sepelio se concretó, no sin que antes el religioso discurseara un lacónico sermón.

Terminado aquel acto, Kotoha le había pedido a Keizo y Koyuki que la dejaran sola unas horas en el hogar donde vivía con sus padres. Aquella casa solitaria pronto estaría ocupada por otra gente, y si bien en ese momento el inmueble era propiedad de la joven puesto que le correspondía por motivo de herencia, Kotoha aún era menor de edad por lo que habían tomado la decisión de poner la casa bajo locación y que las ganancias que se percibieran de ese contrato serían exclusivamente de ella. Sin embargo, Kotoha se mantuvo reacia a aceptar que el total de ese dinero se lo quedara solo ella e insistió con que sea repartido con sus convivientes además de que facilitaría cubrir los gastos de su nuevo hogar. Los muebles fueron vendidos casi simultáneamente y la plata obtenida de la venta fue a una cuenta de ahorro; solo el refrigerador, el televisor y la cama no se vendieron, el primero fue usado como repuesto en la actual cocina mientras que el segundo y la tercera quedaron en la habitación que compartía con Koyuki. Cuando Kotoha entró por última vez a su cuarto con los ojos compungidos se echó sin dudarlo a la cama y se quebró. Lloró sin parar por dos largas horas, sus dos globos oculares se tiñeron de rojo por las lágrimas despedidas a borbotones de ellos. Dentro del ambiente solo se escuchaban los gritos y sollozos de la desdichada chica. Sentía que su mundo se venía abajo, que a partir de ahora su vida se apagaría y se vaciaría. Solo quería a sus padres, los necesitaba, pero debía asumir la realidad por más desgarradora que fuera. Tendría que buscar la manera de llenar el espacio vacuo que dejó la partida de quienes la trajeron al mundo. Era muy tarde cuando Keizo fue a buscarla y se tomaron el tiempo para recoger las valijas y amarrar el colchón de ella ya que en él seguiría durmiendo, pero en una recámara distinta, la cama fue trasladada junto con la nevera y el televisor recién en la mañana del sábado. La primera cena de esa misma noche en su nueva casa fue silenciosa, pacífica, melancólica pero aliviadora al mismo tiempo: habían tomado una ligera sopa con algunos que otros trocitos de carne; el duelo apenas empezaba. Fue algo costoso al principio adaptarse al cambio, pero con el correr del tiempo todo iba poniéndose en su lugar para que volviera al curso ordinario de las cosas.

A todo esto, había que sumarle la tramitación legal para que Keizo sea reconocido como representante legal de Kotoha debido a que ella aún no llegaba a la mayoría de edad. No fue un proceso engorroso, empero tampoco fue sencillo, debían presentar todos los requisitos con sus respectivas formalidades que la burocracia exigía para conseguir la tutela de la muchacha y esto también importó**, **colateralmente**, **gastos que debían satisfacer el cobro de honorarios al abogado que se encargaba de ejecutar acción. Finalmente, esa cuestión fue resuelta sin tanto preámbulos y ahora Kotoha públicamente estaba en buenas manos.

* * *

–Ah, Koyuki, que bueno que llegas.

Kotoha apenas reaccionó al fuerte abrazo y se lo devolvió apenas pudo. A fin de cuentas, las dos eran igual de cariñosas y melosas y cuando debía compartir esos gestos el ambiente gentil y tierno se intensificaba.

–Por cierto, Koyuki ¿Qué son esas bolsas?

Señaló con la mirada las cinco bolsas de supermercado en el suelo, todas estaban totalmente cargadas de comida, frutas, verduras, ingredientes y alguna que otra mercadería. Al parecer Koyuki apenas vio a Kotoha las dejó rápidamente en el piso para abalanzarse sobre ella en el sofá y ella no lo percató al principio. Habitualmente iban de compras al súper cada dos semanas, pero esta vez le dio la sensación de que era innecesario puesto que por el momento tenían lo justo para una semana más y, además, lo nuevo parecía ser demasiado.

–¿Y cómo hiciste para traer todo eso? Se ve pesado ¿Por qué no me avisaste así te ayudaba?

–No te preocupes, vine en taxi, además el chofer me ayudó a cargarlas hasta la entrada y luego me encargué yo misma de meterlas, no es la primera vez que lo hago Kotoha. –Koyuki puso una expresión risueña en su rostro, juntó las palmas de sus manos y prosiguió–Hakuji vendrá a cenar con nosotros esta noche y mi padre ya está al tanto, los dos vendrán juntos; hay que preparar la cena.

Hakuji era el novio de Koyuki, llevaban pocos meses de relación, pero el amor mutuo que se tenían el uno al otro era ostensible para Kotoha y Keizo. Él era un muchacho jovial, dedicado, amable a su manera, humilde y respetuoso. Hace poco había ingresado a la universidad de la ciudad para estudiar kinesiología y sus tiempos con Koyuki se habían limitado, pero encontró la manera de equilibrar su rutina y así dedicarle momentos a su noviazgo…al menos temporalmente.

–Que bien Koyuki, te ayudaré a cocinar.

–Será mejor que primero te des una ducha, estás sudando, tu top se humedeció.

Koyuki señaló con su dedo al pecho de Kotoha quien bajó su vista a esa zona. Efectivamente estaba transpirando y no había caído en cuenta.

–Báñate, yo pondré tu ropa sucia para lavar y empezaré a cocinar, cuando termines puedes venir a ayudarme con la comida.

–Está bien Koyuki, por cierto ¿Qué comeremos?

–Curry y para el postre tomaremos helado ¿Te parece bien?

Al oír lo que sería la cena, un brillo se mostró en sus ojos, Kotoha amaba el curry, era de sus platos preferidos. Además, su amiga le daba un toque especial que cada vez que ella lo probaba se decantaba de lo delicioso que era.

–Me ducharé rápido, prometo que apenas salgo te ayudo. Tú también deberías darte un baño Koyuki.

–Lo haré después de cocinar, además cuando me baño lo hago rápido.

–De acuerdo, si vas a buscar mi conjunto deportivo lo dejaré en el canasto de ropa del baño.

Recibió un asentimiento como respuesta y se dirigió a su cuarto para buscar una toalla. Como dijo, se quitó sus prendas humedecidas de sudor y las puso en el canasto del baño. Entró en la ducha y abrió la canilla de agua fría. El chorro de agua ayudaba a sus músculos a relajarse. La ducha siempre servía como su espacio de apoyo para distraer su mente de problemas y preocupaciones, aunque siempre fue por momentos muy breves.

Terminó de tomarse el baño, secó su cuerpo y lo envolvió con la toalla. Al llegar a su habitación lo primero que hizo fue ponerse su ropa interior, se percató de que su cabello aún estaba húmedo y pingaba alguna que otra gota por su hombro derecho por lo que tomó nuevamente su toalla para resecarlo; sacó ropa del armario para la cena, era sencilla: un pantalón de jeans, una musculosa blanca y unas zapatillas del mismo color. Luego se miró al espejo y tomó su cepillo para peinar su oscuro cabello, para su fortuna era muy suave, sus hebras no se enredaban fácilmente. Sus verdes ojos no apartaban la mirada del reflejo.

Una vez lista, se dispuso a ir a ayudar a Koyuki en la cocina.

–Que bonita te ves Kotoha.

Koyuki sonrió al verla, no podía negar que Kotoha era una chica muy bella, se viera como se viera, ella era hermosa en todo momento y no le extrañaba que tuviera muchos pretendientes tras ella.

–Ya puse tu ropa a lavar, estará limpia dentro de unas dos horas.

–Gracias Koyuki.

Kotoha le regaló una sonrisa y continuaron preparando la cena. Entre las dos terminaron de picar los ingredientes y luego Kotoha se encargaba de combinarlos en la olla mientras que Koyuki preparaba la salsa, ambas hablaban animadamente al mismo tiempo. Ya estaban por terminar y Kotoha optó por decirle a Koyuki que ya podía irse a bañar.

–Yo me encargaré de lo demás Koyuki, puedes ir a ducharte.

–Pero debemos preparar la mesa.

–Lo haré yo. –Hizo una mirada traviesa–Debes ponerte linda para tu novio.

Un notable sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas de Koyuki ante el comentario.

–Se lo merece, él es un amor contigo.

–Claro, por supuesto.

Koyuki cubrió su rostro con sus manos avergonzada, Kotoha libró una risa ligera y la abrazó.

–Vamos, ve.

Koyuki asintió y fue a bañarse y ella se encargó de aderezar la mesa donde comería poniendo el mantel, los vasos y los palillos. Colocó trozos de hielo en un recipiente y lo depositó en el centro. Koyuki le había dicho cuando estaban cocinando que Keizo y Akaza traerían las bebidas.

Vio el reloj, eran las veintiuna y treinta, era muy probable que Keizo y Hakuji no tardarían en llegar. Koyuki se hizo presente, llevaba puesto un vestido bordó, un chaleco de jeans y su cabello suelto. Kotoha admiró la belleza de su amiga y la tomó de las manos.

–Me hiciste caso Koyuki, te ves hermosa.

–Gracias Kotoha, tú también te ves muy divina.

De pronto escucharon el sonido de un auto estacionarse, vieron por la ventana: Keizo y Hakuji habían llegado.

_**Continuará**_

* * *

**Notas de la autora**

**¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo?**

**Quizás los dos primeros capítulos sean lentos y aburridos, pero créanme que en el capítulo 3 se viene lo interesante. No me gusta apresurar las cosas, quiero que los hechos se vayan dando paulatinamente con sus introducciones correspondientes y que no sea todo tan acelerado de golpe.**

**Lety Ortiz se despide por ahora.**


End file.
